


The Harem Of Lois Lane

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Lois Lane: Queen Of Crime [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, Genetic Experimentation, Lois Lane becomes a criminal, Pheromones, Viruses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	The Harem Of Lois Lane

**Prologue: The Infection Of Lois Lane**

Lois Lane is on a special assignment for the Daily Planet, she is sitting in the lobby of Metropolis' newest big pharma company, Geneticorp. She is here to interview the Head of Research And Development, Aki Sakura about the company's meteoric rise in not the media, but also in the stock market.

 

 

  
"Miss Lane, Ms. Sakura is ready to see you now." a sweet, feminine voice said, bringing Lois out of the grip of her thoughts.  
"Thank you uh...? 

"Simone, Simone Flandin, I am Ms. Sakura's Personal Secretary." the onyx haired woman says with a gleam of pride in her cool sapphire blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Simone." Lois says, giving Simone a smile of her own.

"This way Miss Lane." Simone says motioning towards the nearby elevator.

Elsewhere, Aki Sakura is sitting in her office behind her desk overlooking the Testing Floor where two Lab Techs are injecting the HR-1030 virus, also dubbed the "Harem Virus" into twenty year old Christelle Viel. Aki watched as Christelle writhed in agony as the virus coursed through her body, then after about ten minuets Christelle stopped moving and one of the Techs knelt down to check her pulse, before he could touch Chriselle's pulse point on her neck her body exploded violently, covering the two lab workers with blood, bone fragments, and various other bodily fluids.

As Lois and Simone rode the elevator Simone called ahead to Aki's office and informed her of Lois Lane's arrival.

"Proceed to the Testing Floor and await my arrival." Aki tells Simone.

"Understood." Simone says before ending the call and hanging up the elevator's phone.

Lois and Simone stepped off the elevator once it reached level B4, where the Testing Floor was located. Lois stood next to Simone as they stood in front of a pair of huge blast doors.

"What is this place, Simone?" the confused brunette inquired.

Simone held her silence and just stood there waiting expectantly, then the blast doors rose and out walked a tall, well built Japanese-American woman dressed in a black power suit and matching low cut high heeled boots.

"Ah welcome Miss Lane, I am Aki Sakura, Head of Research and Development for Geneticorp." she says with a smile that made Lois really uneasy.

"So Ms. Sakura, can you talk about some of the things you and your company plan on doing here in Metropolis?"

"Come into our Testing Facility and see for yourself, Miss Lane." Aki replies.

The blast doors reopen and Simone leads Lois inside, Aki returns to her office, where Nyssa Hinamoto, one of her Researchers was waiting with a clipboard.

"Simone is preparing Lois Lane for the experiment, go and observe." Aki orders.

 "Yes, Ms. Sakura." Nyssa says before taking her leave.

Simone leads Lois to a restraint chair, then suddenly out of nowhere Simone grabbed Lois and forced the reporter down into the chair, then Simone secured Lois' arms and legs in the restraints.

"What are you going to do to me, Simone?" Lois asked fearfully.

"Suddenly Aki's voice came over the intercom system. 

"We are going to give you a very special gift, Miss Lane." Aki reveals.

"What are you talking about, Ms. Sakura?" 

"It's a virus, HR-1030, I call it the Harem Virus. It will be my crowning achievement... If you survive the infection that is."

"Wait, what?" Lois said, shocked at what she had just heard.

"All of our previous Test Subjects met with particularly gruesome ends when they were injected with the virus." Aki said, clearly amused by this.

Standing at a table behind Lois, Simone picked up the syringe containing the HR-1030 virus, then she walked around to where Lois could see her.

"Ready to administer injection, Ms. Sakura." Simone said.

"Proceed." Aki said.

Simone stabs the syringe into Lois' right arm and pushes the plunger, pushing the virus directly into Lois' bloodstream. Lois screamed as she began to convulse and thrash violently in the chair. Her eyes rolled back into her head, up in her office Aki watched intently, hoping against hope that the experiment would succeed this time. Nyssa was hoping that Lois would be alright and not suffer too much longer. After ten minuets Lois had stopped moving in the chair, Aki, Nyssa, and Simone all feared that once again the HR-1030 had been a failure until they saw movement from Lois, in on one motion Lois broke all four solid steel restraints and stood up out of the chair. Lois looked at Simone, her once blue eyes were now dark green.

Seeing this shocked Simone, who turned and ran out of the lab. 

 

 


End file.
